


Left Shaking

by evilwriter37



Series: Drabble Requests [7]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Try At Home, M/M, not exactly safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup pins Snotlout against a wall and surprises him with a quickie.





	Left Shaking

Snotlout was at first ready to fight when he was pinned with his front against the wall in the clubhouse, but then he realized that the hands holding him by the waist were familiar. Then lips brushed over his ear, a sign of longing. He was surprised to find himself like this, as he hadn’t heard anyone approaching, but Hiccup could be shockingly stealthy. He’d probably recently oiled his prosthetic.

“Are you okay with this?” Hiccup’s voice was low. He rutted his hips against Snotlout’s backside, and an anticipated shiver ran through him at the feeling of his erection through his clothes. He knew what Hiccup wanted.

“What if someone comes in?”

“Would you mind?” One of Hiccup’s hands ran over his front, then delved down into his pants, found his cock. Snotlout was quickly growing hard at this, aroused from being surprised and pinned.

“No,” he answered. If he was being truthful, something about being caught like this with Hiccup made him even more eager for it.

Hiccup didn’t speak after that. He moved quickly, yanking down Snotlout’s pants, and Snotlout just braced his hands against the wall. He heard a shuffle of fabric and Hiccup spit into his hand, and then he was breathing hard right into his ear as he slicked himself up. With his other hand he was gripping at his ass, thumb circling over his hole. Snotlout gasped as the muscle fluttered in response to the touch. He wanted this badly. 

There was no fingering, no stretching. Hiccup was desperate apparently. He wasn’t being as careful and slow as usual, wasn’t asking the usual questions, but Snotlout didn’t care. This was  _ hot. _

Snotlout groaned in anticipation as the head of Hiccup’s cock pressed against his hole. Then he was sliding inside with a slight burn, and the way Hiccup moaned and stretched him had him shuddering.

Unlike himself, usually so patient, usually talking to his partner to check in on them, Hiccup got right to it. He pulled his hips back with a grunt, and upon snapping them forward, he moaned. He wasn’t talking, but at least he wasn’t being quiet. Hiccup was loud when it came to sex, and Snotlout loved the sounds he made.

Without any talking, Snotlout was able to lose himself in the physicality of it. Hiccup’s hands were gripping his hips, his lips were running wet and hot over his ear, his cock was so hot and fulfilling inside of him. With almost every thrust he’d brush his prostate, sending lovely sparks dashing throughout his nerves. The friction of him against his insides was so good, and so was the slap of his balls against him. 

“ _ Agh _ , yes, Hiccup,” Snotlout breathed, doing his best to dig his nails into the wood of the wall. Hiccup gave no response, just kept pounding him and releasing his sounds of pleasure. Something about Hiccup not talking and just getting right to it made Snotlout’s cock throb and leak. It made him feel like Hiccup was doing this for his own pleasure instead of Snotlout’s, and that was immensely arousing to him. He was being used for pleasure and it was successful based on the beautiful moans pouring from Hiccup’s mouth.

The whole thing happened so fast. Hiccup kept up his harsh pace, and in a few minutes he was spilling inside of him with a shout and a gasp. That pulled Snotlout over the edge with him, and he didn’t care at the moment that he’d have to clean his own cum off the wall. Everything was hot and tight and  _ good. _ It sent shudders through his body, had him moaning and weak.

Hiccup pulled out of him, kissed and nipped at his ear. Snotlout leaned heavily against the wall just to keep himself upright, his knees wobbling. Hiccup sucked briefly at the side of his neck and then, just like he’d appeared, he was gone.

Snotlout let himself slide down onto his knees, uncaring about the mess of himself he’d been left with, about how his pants were still down around his thighs. For a long while, all he could do was breathe and wait for the shaking to stop. 


End file.
